Lovers and Lilies
by Teefa
Summary: AU. A classic story of opposites attract. When Aerith meets Sephiroth at her flower boutique, she brushes it off as a one time meeting. However, as they continue to run into each other, she can't help but wonder if they can grow into something more.
1. Chapter 1: They Better Not Be Fake

Hey I'm HighSummonerGarnet and this is my first fan-fiction _Lovers and Lilies._ I really hope you guys enjoy my story, review, and give positive feedback. Thank you! With love – HighSummonerGarnet

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. They belong solely to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovers and Lilies – Chapter One: They Better Not Be Fake<strong>_

"I can't _believe_ you talked me into _this_!" Sephiroth groaned. He just couldn't believe this! He could not believe where he was standing and he could not believe the situation at hand.

Zack playfully rolled his eyes, "Seriously it's not a big deal. I come here all the time! See there's this really cute girl named-"

"I. Don't. Care. Zack. We are here for _one_ ," Sephiroth held up a pale, slender finger for extra emphasis, "reason only; that is Angeal." He said hastily , wanting to leave the horrendous sight before him. "These better not be fake either." Sephiroth mumbled.

"Fake!" Zack practically shouted, "I'm actually a little offended by that Seph. Do I look like I would go so low and buy my mentor and best friend something fake."

Sephiroth felt a small twinge of guilt after Zack's small rant. He sighed as he looked up at the sign above them. _'Full Bloom.'_ He read to himself. "Alright. Let's hurry up and do this."

"Yeah! That's the spirit Seph!" Zack cheered as he ran into the small store. Sephiroth followed the overhyped SOLDIER into his impending doom, however he froze at the sight before him. They were _everywhere_. They all varied in color, from crimson to gold. Lavender to turquoise. Even coral to lemon. Some stuck out in odd directions, while others shot up to the ceiling. There were short ones, tall ones, and others in between. Some twisted together whereas the one next to it laid down in a massive lump. He lightly touched the dirt that laid inside of a flowerpot on display. Expecting Styrofoam, he was pleasantly surprised to feel the moist dirt in hands and he watched the small specks float back into the pot as he dusted his hands off.

'_Amazing…."_ He glanced around at all the plant life around him. '_Someone actually _grew _all this.'_ Unfortunately, he was kicked out of his thoughts as a rambunctious voice rung through his ears.

"Hurry up Seph. We've need to find Aerith." Zack said hurriedly, grabbing Sephiroth's arm and leading him away from the entrance.

"Aerith?" Sephiroth muttered in confusion, deliberately ignoring the fact that Zack was dragging him.

* * *

><p>"We found you Aerith!" the two children cried out as they pounced on Aerith.<p>

"Oh," she pouted, "I don't know how you two keep finding me." Aerith complained as she got up from her hiding place. She really didn't know how those two kept finding her, especially Marlene. _'Maybe the older you get, the more you start to lose the knack of the game.'_ Mentally shaking herself, Aerith focused on the little ones next to her. "Well we played hide-and-go-seek which was Marlene's choice, so it's now your turn to pick a game Denzel."

"But he's gonna make us play SOLDIER and that game is _boring_!" Marlene whined.

"Look who's talking _Miss Ring-Around-the-Rosie_!" Denzel taunted as he playfully danced around her.

"Stop that Denzel!" Marlene sniffed as she ran and hugged Aerith's legs.

Aerith sighed at the children and softly grabbed Denzel's shoulder, giving him a stern look, "What did your mom say about making-"

"Helloo! Is anybody home! Aerith!" a loud voice cut her off.

Denzel's eyes lit up as her ran downstairs completely ignoring her lecture. Marlene excited too, skipped behind her brother down to the store below. Aerith silently laughed as she put on her apron and followed the rowdy kids.

* * *

><p>"Zack!" an energetic voiced shouted from the stairs. Sephiroth turned from inspecting a foreign plant to see a small boy engaged in a strange handshake with Zack.<p>

"Denzel! What's up little man?"" Zack grinned as he sat on the counter.

"Nothing much. We were just playing games." Denzel responded as he struggled to get on the counter like Zack. Zack smiled and lifted the child onto the counter.

"I wanna get on the counter too!" a small girl came running down the stairs in a similar fashion as the boy.

"No one is getting on anything. Zack?" a small woman, who Sephiroth figured was the "cute" girl Zack had spoken about earlier, stood at the base of the stairs.

Zack gave a nervous chuckle as he slid off the counter with Denzel following suit. "Sorry." He smiled giving a nervous chuckle.

The girl sighed, "It's not a big deal, and I just don't want Marlene or Denzel getting on it. They could get hurt." She frowned as if imagining the sight.

"I promise I shall never put another innocent child on a dangerous counter again!" Zack shouted as he stood on top of the counter in a overdramatic pose.

"Sit down." She giggled putting her hands on her hips. "You're here for your order right? Didn't you say you were bringing a friend along?"

"Yeah he's here somewhere in this jungle you call a shop." Zack joked as he scanned the room.

"I'm right here." Sephiroth called out as stepped out from his hiding spot which was behind a canopy of Cannabis. As he got closer, Denzel's jaw nearly dropped in amazement and Marlene hid behind Aerith, peeking out from behind her back.

Zack pointed to Aerith, "Sephiroth meet Aerith. This is all hers." He swayed his arms around to emphasize his point.

Aerith blushed, "Zack you don't have to that." She turned to Sephiroth and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded towards her, "Nice to meet you."

Aerith clapped her hands excitedly, "Well on to the main event, shall we?" She reached into her apron, pulled out a small key and bent down to unlock something. Sephiroth heard a faint _'click',_ shuffling and another _'click'_. Aerith popped back up producing a orange, rectangle box with her. She carefully placed the box on the counter and looked at Sephiroth expectantly.

He walked up to the counter and waited as she opened the box and for the second time that day, he was speechless. Inside the box, standing about three feet was an oddly shaped plant. The petals were a midnight blue, the color Midgar's sky always was. But it wasn't the petal's colors that baffled him; it was how they were _shaped_.

"What are these?" he whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>Aerith couldn't tell whether Sephiroth was disgusted or delighted by the flowers. He just stood there staring blankly at them. She looked at Zack for help but he was clearly not worried by Sephiroth's weird behavior. Seeming more interested in the Cannabis she was growing, sniffing them constantly. She was about to say something when Marlene interjected her, "They're Snapdragons." She said looking up at him.<p>

Aerith looked at Marlene to Sephiroth, who was staring at Marlene.

'_Did that little girl hear me?'_ Sephiroth asked himself, as he looked at the small child who daringly looked back.

Marlene stepped from behind Aerith's back and walked up to the counter, "You wanted to know what the flowers were?"

"Yes I did." He responded back.

She blushed, looked at her hands, and then continued, "The petals look like a dragon's mouth when it's squeezed, so that's why they are called Snapdragons." The girl finished and stood beside Aerith.

"Very good Marlene." Aerith praised the her and looked up at Sephiroth.

He smiled slightly at her, "Thank you, little one."

Marlene blushed again and mumbled a 'Your Welcome' from behind Aerith's back He looked back up at the owner of the shop, "How much do we owe you?" he asked reaching into his coat pocket.

Aerith shook her head, her thick auburn moving with her. "It's on the house. Zack and I go way back, plus he told me about your friend. He will get better." Her voice was filled with so much confidence at the last sentence, that it made Sephiroth have a little more faith.

"Thank you." He replied and turned towards Zack, "Zack we are done here."

"Justa… Justa few more minutes…Seph." He answered back hazily all while sniffing the piece of Cannabis in his hand.

Sephiroth crossed his arms, "Zack." His voice held a threating undertone to it.

Zack sighed, "Fine. Fine. Fine." He dropped the stem he was holding and walked over with a dazed expression on his face. "See ya later Aerith. Denzel. Marlene." Nodding to each one respectively. He grabbed the box and marched towards the door.

"Bye Zack." Aerith called out to his retreating figure. She turned towards him and smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

"The same to you." He nodded towards the two children and followed Zack. Before he left he could hear the two children shouting about how they were going to tell their friends that they met the great, mighty _Sephiroth_.

Outside, Zack was standing outside doing squats in the middle of the sidewalk receiving several odd glances from pedestrians. When he noticed Sephiroth, he stopped and grinned from ear to ear, "_Well?_"

"Well what?" Sephiroth retorted as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well that Aerith's cute!" Zack laughed, as if that was the obvious answer.

Sephiroth just stared at the man he for some reason actually considered a friend, laugh like an idiot in the middle of the sidewalk. He took one more look, smirked and walked away.

"Hey Seph! Wait a minute! Where are you going?" Zack shouted as he ran to keep up with the olderman's strides but also trying not to drop Angeal's gift.

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter Uno! If you do not know what Cannabis is, I <em><strong>strongly<strong>_ suggest you look it up because you won't understand why Zack started acting weird at the end.

Just to clarify something's: This story takes place in the Final Fantasy 7 time line. _**Not Crisis Core.**_ So Aerith is 22 and Sephiroth is 30. _**However,**_ no one from Crisis Core has died or is missing. Angeal is in this story, so is Genesis and Cissnei. You might even see some people who aren't even in the FF7 universe. If you have anymore questions just leave it in our review.


	2. Chapter 2: Will You Walk Me Home?

Hey, this HighSummonerGarnet again! I didn't have anything else to do, so I spent all day working on this chapter. I hope you like! With love - HighSummonerGarnet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Square Enix does.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lovers and Lilies - Chapter Two<em>**: _**Will You Walk Me Home?**_

"Daddy!" Marlene shouted as she ran towards the huge figure.

"Hey Princess." Barret smiled as he caught the small girl in his arms. He ruffled Denzel's hair as the boy hugged his legs. "Did you have fun with Aerith?" He asked the small children.

"Yeah! We met _Sephiroth_!" Marlene exclaimed as Barret playfully threw her in the air.

"Sephiroth?" Barret frowned as he caught Marlene.

"Yeah, he was so _cool_!" Denzel grinned as he tried to imitate the stoic general.

"Why was he here?" Barret had to refrain himself from yelling in anger.

"Because he was a customer and I don't turn away customers no matter _where_ they work at." Aerith said as she appeared at end of the stairs. She was wearing her old shabby pink dress with the jacket to match. To complement the outfit she had her thick garden gloves on and her oversized boots too. Technically Sephiroth hadn't really bought anything, the Snapdragons were a gift, but she wasn't going to mention that. "Besides, he came with Zack so he probably won't come again." She assumed as she started to tie her usual pink ribbon at the top of her braid.

Barret huffed; he just couldn't understand why Aerith was so friendly towards people that worked for the same company that constantly watched her. Determining that it was best if he changed the subject, Barret commented on her clothes, "You going down to the church to do you gardening eh?"

Aerith smiled at the thought of her church, "Yeah, I didn't go at all yesterday. Also, I have to get the orchids Mr. Donovan ordered." She answered as she put a variety of garden tools in a medium sized basket.

"Do you want us to walk with you?" he asked worriedly.

"No I'll be fine. Plus there are some last minute things I want to do here."

"Alright but call Elmyra or me so we now that you are okay." He said as he walked towards the door.

"I will. Goodnight." She waved to the children as they followed their father out the door.

* * *

><p>Once they had returned to headquarters, Sephiroth had been voted "Keeper of the Snapdragon" by Genesis and Zack. When asked why, Genesis claimed that "plants brought bugs." Zack said he would probably end up killing it. So the gift was currently sitting on his dining room table as he headed towards his current destination.<p>

If there was any floor in the Shinra building that he hated, it would have to be the 67 and 68 floor. _The Science Department._ It wasn't the floor or the actually people themselves that he hated. It was the incompetent fool in charge. _'Hojo…'_ he thought bitterly. That man could have almost been his father! Sephiroth mentally shuddered as he watched the numbers slowly reached 67. _'What the hell had Mother been thinking when she was with that lunatic…"_ he pondered as the elevator opened.

He stepped outside finding the entire room empty. He knew Hojo would be on the 68 floor – the main laboratory. So where was _he_…? Sephiroth continued to look through the many rooms until he found who he was looking for. The figure was busy writing about something. Sephiroth walked over and sat down across from him at the table.

"Sephiroth." The figure greeted, looking into a microscope. The man's choppy silver hair framed his face and fell to his shoulders.

"Xehanort." Sephiroth replied back. "Have you talked to Mother?"

Xehanort's eyebrow twitched, "No." he said curtly. "She keeps _calling_ me and it's annoying."

"Well, when you don't answer she calls me and that is _annoying_. So call her."

Xehanort switched the slide he was looking at and replaced it with a new one, "I'll call her." He responded with agitation.

"Call her now." Sephiroth retorted.

"W-What!" Xehanort sputtered as he jerked his head from the microscope.

"Call her _now_." Sephiroth repeated with force at his little brother.

Xehanort rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out of his lab coat grudgingly. He dialed his mother's number and put it on speaker phone. After a couple of seconds a boy answered.

"What's up?" the cocky voice asked.

"Kadaj it's me, put Mom on."

"Aww Nortie, you didn't say the magic word." Kadaj teased.

Xehanort sighed, "Listen up you little doofus. I don't have time for you or your stupid little games! Put Mom on the phone!"

"You didn't say-. No I'm not playing on the phone-. Okay, Okay." Kadaj grumbled to someone.

"Hello?" Lucrecia called out.

"Hi mom, it's me." Xehanort replied dully.

"Oh Xehanort! I've been calling you and your brother, but you two never answer." She said sadly.

"I've been busy. _Working_." He said.

"You two are always 'busy.' Well I hope you two are out there meeting a potential wife. I want some grandkids y'know."

Xehanort had to refrain from letting out a snort at Sephiroth's face when their mother mentioned grandkids.

"But really, does your brother have a girlfriend? He always avoids answering when I ask him."

"I don't know Mom." Xehanort grinned as he wrote something down again.

"I guess I'm just going to have to wait a little longer. Tell your brother I said 'Hi' and that I love him okay."

"I will."

"Love you and answer my call next time!"

"I will and I love you too."

"Goodnight." There was a click and the dial tone signaling that the call was over. Xehanort placed the back into his pocket, "Mom said Hi and she loves you. Satisfied?" He asked Sephiroth dryly.

Sephiroth scoffed, "Grandchildren."

Xehanort shrugged and continued with his work.

"Happy testing." Sephiroth said as he headed for the door.

He received a huff in response.

* * *

><p>Aerith sighed in frustration. How could she let four hours pass like that? <em>Four hours.<em> Sometimes she got so sucked into her gardening that it felt like only a couple of minutes had gone by when in reality, hours had. She frantically ran towards the Sector 5 train station. _'I hope I didn't miss the train._'

Thankfully when she reached the station, and the train seemed liked it was waiting just for her. She boarded the train, gazing at all the empty seats. There was only one person on the train: a hooded-man sitting in the front. _'Why would he have a hood on? Even if it was raining, it wasn't like we can feel it from under the plate.'_ Aerith brushed the weird man off. It wasn't like he was bothering her so let him do what he wanted.

She found a seat next to a window. She sighed heavily. It had been a _very_ long day and she just couldn't wait to get home. Take a bath. Put on clean clothes. Then go to _sleep_. She was soon shoved out of her thoughts when a group of obnoxious boys entered the train. The group was laughing and talking about a party they had just come from, as they sat near Aerith.

"Departing to Sector 6. Departing to Sector 6." The conductor said over the intercom.

Aerith grimaced; it would probably be 15 minutes before she got home. _'Great! I'm stuck on a train with overly loud boys and a hooded creep!'_ She looked out the window hoping that it would make the time go faster. Too bad it didn't. It only got worse.

"Hey babe, what's your name." one of the teens leaned near her. His question was answered with silence as Aerith simply kept staring out the window.

"So you're one of those play-hard-to-get types, huh?" he asked leaning a little closer.

"I'm no type of anything!" Aerith hissed at the boy, "I just don't converse with _losers_."

The boys friends roared with laughter, "Hey man, you just gonna let some chick talk to you like that?"

"Hell no bro!" he glared at Aerith as he raised his fist, getting ready to strike her. But Aerith was faster; she grabbed her small spade from her basket and whacked the teen across the face. Quickly grabbing her basket, she pushed past the boy, who was stunned from being hit, and ran.

'_The train hasn't reached Sector 6 yet, and the hooded-man doesn't like he's going to move an inch to help me.' _Aerith thought as she ran. _'If I can get to the other section of the train and lock them out, that should stop them from getting to me.'_ She could hear them shouting and cursing from behind her.

She ran past the hooded-man, reached the door and was about to open it when she heard a loud _'thud.'_ She dared to turn around, and to her surprise the boy she had hit was sprawled across the floor. The hooded-man's leg was stretched out into the aisle. _'He-he helped me?"_ Aerith stared at the man.

Unlike her, the group of boys didn't appreciate the man's interference, especially the one on the floor. "Hey old man! What's your problem?" the boy hollered at him.

The hooded-man retracted his foot from the aisle and stood from his seat, towering over the teens. "My problem," he said, taking off the hood, a cascade of silver hair falling from it, "is pathetic little ingrates like _you_, that don't respect their _elders_." Sephiroth growled.

The teens slowly backed away from Sephiroth in fear, "We-we're sorry sir. We didn't know…it was you…sir." One of them replied.

"Shut up!" the general snapped, "You all have five seconds to get out of my sight."

The boys didn't need to be told twice as they ran passed Aerith into the other section of the train. Sephiroth pulled his hood back on and sat down.

Aerith just watched him. He had just saved her from getting attacked, possibly worst, and then he just sat down like nothing happened. She quickly pulled herself together and sat across from the mysterious SOLDIER. "Thank you." She whispered tenderly.

"It's nothing." He replied briskly.

She scowled, "It isn't nothing to me."

Silence.

Aerith huffed, "Well this is going to be a quiet train ride." She thought out loud and to her surprise the man let out a chuckle.

"I'm…not much of a talker." Even though his head was facing the window and she couldn't see his face, she could _feel_ his eyes on her.

"If we're going to sit here and stare at each other, can you at least take off the hood." She asked smiling at him. He hesitated, but finally pulled it off revealing his face again.

Cat-like, cyan colored orbs stared at her indifferently. _'They're so pretty. Just like Zack's… Eyes infused with Mako energy. SOLDIER trademark.' _She thought remembering Zack's words.

"Sector 6. Sector 6." The conductor's voice rang out.

"Where are you getting off at?" she asked Sephiroth.

"Nowhere." He replied flatly.

"Are you going to ride the train all night?" she questioned him, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes."

"Don't you need sleep?"

"No."

"But everyone needs sleep." She countered.

"I don't." She could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice, so Aeirth decided that it was best to leave him alone and started to mess with her braid.

Sephiroth saw the dejected look on her face when he had got annoyed, "I apologize." She dropped her braid and looked up at him in shock. "I have…a lot on my mind."

"Is it your friend? Angeal…right?"

"Yes. But there are other things." He frowned as the train jerked violently as it came to a stop.

"Sector 7. Sector 7." A minute passed and the train moved again.

Aerith resumed the conversation, "What are the other things?"

Sephiroth gave her a sly smile, "_Personal_ things."

Aerith giggled, "Sure they are."

Silence.

Sephiroth returned to looking out the window and Aerith joined. She watched as the buildings, lights, and billboards slurred together into nothing but a mass blur. She looked at Sephiroth from the corner of her eye. He just stared coldly out the window. _'I wonder what he is thinking about….'_

"Sector 8. Sector 8." The conductor's voiced filled the train once again.

"That's my stop." She said getting up.

"Isn't that where your shop is?" Sephiroth asked still looking out the window.

"Yeah, I live in it." She responded. "The upstairs is an apartment."

'Oh.' Was all he said.

She stared at him. _'So he really is going to sit in this train all night.'_ Then a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey Sephiroth?" she called out to him causing him to turn towards her, "Will you walk me home?" she asked beaming at him.

The general just stared at her vacantly. Aerith cocked her head to the side playfully, "C'mon! I don't want to walk by myself in the dark. You are killing time. It will only take at least five minutes."

Sephiroth sighed. The girl did have a point. He _was_ killing time. "…Fine." Aerith jumped up and down and ran out of the train. He rolled his eyes as he quietly followed her. They walked in silence for a while, when a memory from earlier that day entered his mind. "Aerith." He said softly.

"Yes." She answered as she walked in front of him.

"Why are you growing Marijuana in your store?" The flower-girl abruptly stopped and if he was clumsy he would have rammed into her.

She spun around and poked a delicate finger into his chest, "I. Don't. Grow. _Weed_." She yelled, poking her finger into his chest with each word. "I swear, what's wrong with people in this city."

"I was just asking." Sephiroth was amused by her angry reaction. "I wouldn't want to turn on the news and find out you were part of a huge drug cartel." He said coolly.

Aerith wasn't amused, "Ha ha ha. The general has _jokes_." She said sarcastically, turning away from him and continuing their walk, with Sephiroth following in step beside her.

"If you must know, my dad is a doctor at Icicle Inn. You can't really grow anything there so I send my dad Cannabis every month. I thought about planting coca but I figured that would be overkill."

"You think." Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at her.

"Oh hush. Coca leaves can be really good. They can cure headaches, improves digestion, and more. It's a very good plant. It's people who take what the planet gives them and turn it into something bad." Aerith stopped as they had reached their destination.

"If you say so." Sephiroth said skeptically.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." He answered back as he put his hood back on.

Figuring that there was no point in pressing the issue, she moved on. "I appreciate you walking me home. Have a goodnight."

He simply nodded and started to walk away but stopped, "Aerith."

"Yeah?" she looked up from the door she was trying to unlock.

"You should really invest in some type of self-defense class." With that, he turned and disappeared in the dark.

* * *

><p>I am SO tired. I hope you guys like it. HSG is out! Goodnight!<p> 


	3. Chapter3:Don't Make Deals With The Devil

It has been a while! I didn't really have time to type up the recent chapter b/c of school. :( But anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who was reviewed, added my story on their favorites list, or story alert. Hugs and kisses- HSG

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Square Enix does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovers and Lilies – Chapter 3: Don't Make Deals with the Devil<strong>_

"Thanks… again…. for the flowers." Angeal breathed out slowly with a strained smile.

"We've told you a million times Angeal, that it's fine." Zack said as he gently patted his mentor's arm.

"Besides," Genesis smirked, "You should be thanking Zack and Sephiroth…if he was here." He added with a little agitation.

"It's fine Genesis. If Sephiroth….isn't here…you know something's up." Angeal smiled again.

"True but, you're going on leave in a week. We won't see you in two months." The redhead frowned as he looked at his friend lying helpless in the hospital bed.

At the mention of Angeal's future leave, Zack asked, "By the way Angeal, did you decide where you want to go on vacation?

Angeal rubbed his neck brace as if it itched, "I'm thinking about Cosmo Canyon. I can study while I recover."

Genesis snorted, "Angeal you're such a -" Genesis blunt statement was interrupted when a small nurse entered the room with a wheelchair.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for Mr. Hewley's physical therapy appointment."

Zack pouted at her, "Times up already? Can you let us stay just a _little_ bit longer?"

The girl blushed but shook her head, her blond hair hitting her cheeks. "Sorry but these appointments are the key to him getting better."

Sighing in defeat, Zack looked down at Angeal, "Are you going to be okay." He asked worriedly.

Angeal chuckled, "It's just a broken neck and leg. It's not like I'm dying."

"So you're saying you want us to leave you alone and let you take care of those _bothersome_ itches by yourself?" Genesis retorted sarcastically.

"Well…now that you mention it, I have a really annoying-"

"Bye Angeal." Genesis and Zack said in union as they headed towards the door.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap.<em>

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Do you _mind_?" the receptionist asked as she glared at the source of her irritation.

The general glared back at the woman behind the large desk but kept his foot still. _'This is all her fault anyway.'_ Since he had been late she had refused to let him go see Angeal even though it was _still_ visiting hours.

"Are you happy?" Sephiroth asked with a hint of bitterness.

The woman snorted, "_Very_." She replied and turned back to her computer, "Mr. Hewley has an appointment at 10:30 so your friends will probably be here soon."

"Thanks." He said as he looked at his watch, resisting the urge to tap his foot. He just wished Zack and Genesis would hurry up and –

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in." Zack's voice interrupted his thoughts. Sephiroth looked up to see the Zack and Genesis walking toward him.

"How's Angeal?" Sephiroth asked immediately.

"He's fine. Finally figured out where he wants to go for his leave too." Genesis responded as he headed towards the elevator.

"Where?"

Zack smiled and crossed his arms, "The little nerd is going to Cosmo Canyon."

"Go figure." Sephiroth retorted, rolling his eyes as Genesis winked at two nurses exiting the elevator.

Once the trio entered the elevator, Genesis turned to Sephiroth, "Why were you late." He probed.

"Stairs." Sephiroth replied casually.

"Why would you take the stairs?" Zack questioned, dumbfounded.

There was a dry laugh from Genesis and silence from Sephiroth. "You're avoiding her aren't you?" Genesis accused.

"I do not avoid _anyone_." Sephiroth countered, his eyes concentrated on the dark city below them.

"Sure you don't." There was a small ding indicating that they had reached the 49th floor, the training floor.

"Well this is my stop." Zack said awkwardly as he looked from the smug Genesis to the fuming Sephiroth before leaving the elevator.

The two remained silent as they waited for the elevator to reach the 50th floor. _'Good. He's decided to drop the subject.'_

More silence except the humming of the elevator. However, Sephiroth felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached for it and saw it was a text from Lazard.

'_Come by my office as soon as possible. It's __**urgent**__.' _– Lazard.

Sephiroth frowned. He knew it couldn't have been about Angeal or else Genesis would have gotten a text too….

"What is it?" Genesis asked looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Lazard wants me to come to his office. Says it's urgent."

Genesis rolled his eyes, "Lazard overreacts. It's probably something stupid like a meeting with the president.

Sephiroth had to hold in his laughter. Only Genesis would take a meeting with the man who kept them all employed as a joke.

'Ding.' The elevator doors opened once again revealing the 50th floor, the SOLDIER quarters.

Genesis walked through the door, stopped and turned his head towards friend, "You don't make deals with the Devil Seph." He stated as the elevators began to close.

After they had shut, Sephiroth sighed. Deep down he knew Genesis was right.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth entered the director's office and immediately froze when he was greeted by a horrible, yet familiar voice…<p>

"I'm afraid Lazard's currently at a meeting my darling Sephiroth, _kya ha ha!"_

"_Scarlet_." He derided.

"_Kya ha ha_, bingo," She was sitting in the director's chair sliding a sleek cellphone between her hands, "You know Sephiroth…if I didn't know any better, I would think you were avoiding me." She playfully pouted at him.

"Why ever would you think that?" Sephiroth asked his voice tight.

"Well you haven't been responding to my calls, texts, or e-mails about out date."

"It's lunch, not a date." He retorted.

"Lunch. Date. Tomato. Tomahto. I never been one to cause much fuss over name titles." She got up from the chair and walked over to him, "But I would hate for us to miss _lunch_ because then I would have to cancel the weapons demonstration I created just for you. Which means that you would have to go to that appointment for Hojo. Now we wouldn't want that… _would we_?"

"No." Sephiroth growled at her.

A sadistic smile grew on her face, "I didn't think so. I'll see you at 12 for our date." She said satisfyingly as she patted the General on his cheek and walked away.

* * *

><p>Do you guys like? Scarlet and her laugh remind me of Kodachi from <em>Ranma ½<em>. It's a manga/anime by Rumiko Takahashi who created my beloved _Inuyasha_. I highly recommend it – it's funny, the characters are good, it's a long show, running about 7 seasons if you like long animes(I know I do!) and did I mention it was funny! :)

Anyway back to the story. It's short and no Aerith. I know…shame on me. But it will be okay b/c she will of course be in the next chap. Also a new character is coming! Can you guess who?


	4. Chapter 4: I Hit Him Upside the Head!

All characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovers and Lilies – Chapter Four<strong>_

"_**I Hit Him Upside The Head! I Swear!"**_

"These orchids are _magnificent _Aerith." Mr. Donovan exclaimed.

Aerith blushed as she smiled kindly at one of her most loyal customers, "Why thank you Mr. Donovan… but honestly they seem the same as the others you have ordered."

Mr. Donovan bent over and breathed in the scent of the flowers, while shaking his head vigorously, "I don't know Aerith… these just seem to have more life or something in them." He closed the box the flowers were held in and added, "I definitely know my Martha will love it no matter what."

"Well I hope she is satisfied." She said and gave him a wave as he walked towards the door. On his way out she heard her door chime, signaling that another customer had entered.

"Hey, Mr. Donovan, haven't seen you in a while." A loud voice greeted the elderly man.

"Well if it isn't Zackary. How are you son?"

"I'm doing pretty well. A little fighting here, a stupid meeting there. The usually boring SOLDIER stuff. Zack sighed.

Mr. Donovan let out a hearty laugh, "Well take care of yourself and your friend here." There was another chime confirming his exit.

Aerith wondered who this "friend" was but soon got her answer as Zack and a shorter, blonde hair boy appeared.

"Hey Aerith." Zack smiled as he walked over to her counter.

Aerith smiled as she took off her apron, "Hello Zack." She paused to hang apron, "Hello Cloud, its been a while."

"Yeah," he said shyly, "Zack's been working me to death."

"Whatever." Zack said hazily, sniffing the cannabis.

Aerith huffed and walked up to Zack, slapping his hand away from the cannabis, "Y'know, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop coming over here to sniff weed, Zack!"

Zack pouted, "Hey I just don't come over just for that." He said crossing his arms. "Cloud and I actually came over here to invite you out to lunch with us."

Aerith's emerald eyes grew wide with excitement, "_Really?_"

Cloud nodded in confirmation, "We were thinking about going to that new organic place on 89th street."

"Oh, I've been _dying_ to go there. I've just never had the time." Aerith commented. "Just let me get my purse and then I'll lock up."

Both SOLDIERS nodded as they watched the flower girl dash up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was in hell.<p>

There were no burning, scorching flames. But he was there. There were no demons or hellish screams. But he definitely in the middle of it. Why? Because he was having lunch with Scarlet. '_No….a_ date_.'_ He corrected himself. He couldn't believe he had stooped so low and asked Scarlet for help to escape Hojo's "check-ups." Scarlet had agreed to help him by claiming that the General's input was needed in creating new weapons for SOLDIER. However, he hadn't expected _this_. Scarlet somehow managed to push his buttons just as much as Hojo.

The blonde was in the process of looking at the menu. She placed it down and looked up at him. "Sephiroth have you chosen anything yet?"

He frowned; he didn't like this menu at all. There was only seafood, salads, pasta, and… something called tofu. None of this would fill him. "There's no meat." He stated plainly.

Scarlet laughed, "Sephiroth there's more to life than raw steaks and bloody pork-chops." She purred as she searched the patio for a waiter.

Sephiroth had to resist rolling his eyes. He hated eating medium-rare. It was disgusting to eat food half-cooked and bleeding. His eyes wondered to the pasta section of the menu and scanned it. "I'll have the shrimp pasta with the alfrado sauce." He stated as the waiter walked up to their table.

* * *

><p>Aerith breathed in the scent of the restaurant. The place was absolutely wonderful. There were small water fountains flowing into koi ponds scattered throughout the place. There was a patio were customers could look at the few stars that appeared in Midgar. Somewhere incents were burning, giving off a warm cinnamon scent. Zack told her and Cloud that he would try to get them a table.<p>

Aerith scanned the restaurant. It was filled mostly with couples and workers on break like her. There were some teenagers in a corner in the back, no doubt skipping school. She frowned; they reminded her of the boys that had attacked her. _'Enough!'_ Her inner voice chided at her. _'I was saved by Sephiroth. I'm okay.'_ Deciding that she needed to forget about last night, she decided to pass the time by listening to the customer's conversations. An overweight man was sharing a meal with a ridiculously skinning woman; he was complaining about how there was no meat. To the right of them, a group of men were discussing politics. One of them argued that Midgar didn't have any politics because Shinra held such a tight fist on everything and everyone. Next to them a group of girls were discussing the ball Shinra was throwing for Halloween.

Aerith sighed; she was done listening to these mundane conversations. She turned to Cloud, who was admiring a koi pond by the entrance. "Cloud." She called over to him. Once hearing his name, he wandered over to her, "Yea?"

"I know this place is crowded but don't you think they could have at least _one _table available?" she asked.

Cloud chuckled and nodded over to where Zack stood taking to the greeter. "I don't think it's the crowd that's stopping us from eating; it's Zack flirting." Aerith could only shake her head as she watched Zack smooth talk the waiter.

She threw her hands up in exasperation, "C'mon Cloud. If we depend on him, we'll never get any food." She mumbled as she walked towards her friend.

* * *

><p>Zack grinned as he waited for Elizabeth to write her number down.<p>

"I hope you're grinning so hard because she is writing where our table is." He heard Aerith's cool voice. He dared to turn around and saw an angry looking Aerith and a laughing Cloud.

"Heeey…you guys." He laughed sheepishly, as he snatched Elizabeth's number from her and shoved it in his pocket.

Aerith just rolled her eyes as she turned towards the greeter, "Do you think we can get a table please?" she asked kindly. The greeter nodded and waved down a waiter who began to lead them towards the patio. As the group walked towards there table, Zack stopped, spotting a figure in the crowd. "Sephiroth is here." He chirped. Cloud and Aerith both turned and looked over in his direction and without a doubt the passive general was sitting with a blonde haired woman. "I'm going over there." Zack said before he could get a response from his two friends.

Cloud immediately started to follow his mentor, while Aerith was hesitant. She didn't want to interrupt the general's lunch although Zack could probably care less. She apologized to the waiter, promising they would return to their table and followed her companions.

* * *

><p>"Sephiroth!"<p>

Both Sephiroth and Scarlet both looked up as they heard the former's name being called. Sephiroth looked around, praying that the voice didn't belong to who he though it did. Unfortunately it did.

"What's up, Seph?" Zack asked looking at Sephiroth and Scarlet with a puzzled look.

"The sky." Sephiroth mumbled sarcastically. Cloud Strife, Zack's student, appeared next to him and nodded towards him, with Sephiroth nodded back.

Zack ran his hand through his wild, dark hair, "Why do you have to be so uptight, Seph?"

Sephiroth was about to throw another insult back when a small, but fierce voice interrupted him. "Seriously Zack? Not only did you interrupt the man's lunch but then you insult him too?" The flower girl he had met yesterday, Aerith, came up beside Fair.

"Calm down Aerith. Sephiroth and I throw insults back and forth all the time. It's our thing." Zack said looking at Sephiroth for back up.

"Yes we do it if we're bored on missions and whatnot." Sephiroth nodded in confirmation.

Aerith was about to respond but the silent Scarlet decided to speak up, "Speaking of interruptions, you all have been quite a nuisance already." She scoffed as she starred at Aerith.

Aerith frowned, that comment had been directed at _her._ "Well I'm sure if we are _interruptions _then _Sephiroth_ would ask us to leave." Aerith lashed back. Cloud and Zack had remained silent and Sephiroth was once again cut off from speaking, however this time from Scarlet.

"Well the general doesn't _have _to say anything. Slum trash should know better than to grace his presence." Scarlet sneered.

Aerith tightened her fists, "I am _not_ slum trash." She refrained from shouting. Sephiroth glared at Scarlet, _'What the hell is wrong with her? She is being a bitch for no reason at all.'_

Scarlet cocked her head to the side and did a mock pout, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wouldn't know any better with those god-for-saken clothes on. Maybe the rags you have on now are high-class in the hell-pit below us. "Aerith glanced down at her clothes; she had kept her work clothes on which had dirt and grass stains on them and she had on her brown gardening boots. She glanced around at the other customers and saw their elegant and over-the-top clothes. _'What am I doing here? I look so pathetic?'_ Her bottom lip began to quiver and she violently shook her head. _'No! I will not let that _hag_ see me cry!'_ Aerith turned and ran away from the table.

"Aerith" Zack called after the flower girl and Cloud immediately followed after her. Zack turned and glowered at Scarlet, "I'll see you later Sephiroth." Zack mumbled as he walked away from the pair.

"Kya, ha, ha." Scarlet laughed when they were alone. "Finally some peace and quiet." She smiled as she resumed eating her food.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sephiroth growled at Scarlet.

Scarlet put her forked down, "Is there something wrong?" she asked with genuine confusion.

"What's wrong? You just insulted an innocent girl you don't even know!"

Scarlet narrowed her eyes, "If I were you, I would watch my –"

"Don't try bringing up that deal bullshit! I'd would rather get poked and prodded by Hojo if it means that I don't have to listen to you or your damn _laugh_." Sephiroth stood up.

Scarlet jumped up, knocking over the bottle of wine on the table. "What about our deal!" she shouted, earning the duo stares from the entire patio.

"There is no _deal._ I'm no one's bitch – not yours or Hojo's. By the way, the bill is on you." He smirked as he walked away from Scarlet's angry curses.

* * *

><p>Aerith was currently watering plants in the back of her shop. After the incident at the restaurant, she had managed to convince Zack and Cloud that she was okay. They still wanted to go out for lunch but she refused; she had completely lost her appetite. She had decided to close her shop for the rest of the day. All of her customers knew that she rarely closed her shop and when she did, it was usually some sort of emergency.<p>

Aerith jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a crunch on the ground. She looked around the dark area, frowning. _'I must have heard somebody walking nearby…'_ She went back to her work and her thoughts from earlier. Aerith sighed to herself, "Well I wouldn't call being chewed out by some insane woman an excuse to close your job, Aerith."

"Well I wouldn't worry about what insane women say to you." A deep voice responded back to her. Aerith hitched her breath and clutched her tin watering can. The voice was quiet, waiting for a response. When it didn't get one, she could feel the person moving forward. Her breathing became harder and faster,_ 'Don't touch me! Don't touch me!'_ she thought radically. But of course, the man touched her.

Aerith lifted he can and screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she swung the tin can at the man's head. The man stumbled back more in shock than in pain.

The figure shook his head, "I save her from a group of thugs and this is how she repays me." The voice grumbled to himself.

Aerith squinted her eyes at the dark figure, hesitantly walking forward. "Sephiroth?" she asked silently.

His head must have been bent down because when she called his name, a pair of bright, cyan orbs stared back at her. "Yes, it's me." He answered her question.

She dropped her watering can and clasped her hands in shock. "Oh my god, Sephiroth. I had no idea! I couldn't see anything! Where's is that flashlight?" She barked at herself.

Sephiroth was a little amused watching the girl crawl around for a flashlight that was nowhere near her. He walked over to garbage can that had 'dirt' scribbled across it. Picked up the flashlight and walked over to the flower girl. "Here is the flashlight." He stated, making the girl jump a bit.

She grabbed it and stood up flicking the light right in front of his face. "How is you face? Great Gaia, it's a little red! I'm sorry Sephiroth! If they find out that I did this to you, will Shinra arrest me? I can't go to jail! What will happen to my shop? What about mom and dad?" She rambled on and on.

The only thing Sephiroth could do was stare at her as she ran off all these horrible scenarios about going to jail or about being on the run from the law. Finally she stopped and looked his head again.

"Ugh, I've been running off again. Do you want some painkillers for your head?"

"No it's fine."

The girl shook her head, "No. No. No." she emphasized each 'No'. Aerith grabbed his arm and started leading him towards the backdoor of her shop. "I'm going to give you some painkillers and make some nice tea for you."

"Thank you but I don't need any painkillers." He stood behind her as she unlocked the door. Once it was open, she turned around to face and placed her hands on her hips. "Just like you don't need any sleep." She asked.

Sephiroth was silent, so Aerith continued. "Listen I can't force you to go to sleep at night. But I hit you upside the head and I'm going to treat you. So you can either come in now or the next time I see Zack I'll give him some painkillers and a box of tea for you." Aerith had already walked into the shop, set her stuff down, and turned on the light inside.

Sephiroth stared at the outside light by the backdoor, "Why wasn't that on before."

"Because it doesn't work; my god-father was _supposed _to fix it but he is a procrastinator." She huffed. "By the way, don't change the subject." She came back and stood by the door.

Sephiroth sighed. She wasn't going to let this go and his head stung a little bit. For someone her size she swung pretty hard. Sephiroth stepped inside the store, earning a happy squeal from Aerith.

"Follow me." She commanded after locking the back door. She led him upstairs to what she called her "humble abode."

"Sit anywhere you like." She pointed at the small couch and recliner that was in the living room. "I'll go get the painkillers." She then disappeared down the only hallway in the tiny apartment. Sephiroth choose to sit on the couch and examined the room before him. Random plants and flowers were scattered through the living and the small kitchen. There were also pictures along the wall and on tables. He inspected a medium-sized photo on the coffee table and his eyes widen.

A younger looking Aerith was wearing graduation clothes and was holding a diploma. Beside her was a woman similar looking to Aerith. '_Her mother._' He assumed. But what really interested him was the man in the picture next to Aerith.'_It couldn't be…_'

"Oh that's my graduation picture with Mom and Dad." Aerith said, kicking him out of his thoughts.

"Your father is Pro. Gast." He stated with a blank look on his face.

"You know him?" Aerith questioned, taking a seat in the recliner.

"I knew him over 20 years ago. I had heard he left Shinra because he had gotten married…" He looked over at Aerith, "May I have the pain killers?" he requested.

"Oh yes." She said, handing them over to him. "Let me get you some tea to-"Aerith stopped mid-sentence as she watched the general swallow the pills down. She just shook her head for the millionth time that day and headed for the kitchen. "Also, before I forget. What made you come over here anyway?" she asked while searching her cabinets for a box if tea.

She heard him clear his throat, "Well….I'm came over to apologize for what happen today." He saw Aerith stop moving and look at him.

"You had nothing to do with that. By responding to her horrible remarks, I encouraged her." She said quietly and grabbed a pot from under the sink.

"I wouldn't have mattered anyway; she still would have said those things. Scarlet is just…Scarlet. I've shouldn't of been stupid enough to have made that deal anyway."

"Deal?" Aerith mused as she dipped the tea bags in the pot.

"It's…nothing."Sephiroth quickly added.

"One of those 'personal things' huh." She smiled at him.

"Yes. I guess you could say-"

"Aerith!" A loud voice interjected Sephiroth.

Aerith gasped; she had forgotten she had given Barrett and Elmyra a key. Out of all the days to come and fix the lamp outside. Barrett just has to pick _today_. '_If he finds Sephiroth here, he is going to freak!_' She jumped up and looked down at Sephiroth, "Um…I'll be right!" she whispered to him and rushed down the stairs, leaving a confused general without tea.

* * *

><p>Sorry that it was sooo late. I hope you guys enjoy - Love, HSG<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Have Cooties?

All characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lovers and Lilies – Chapter Five:<strong>_

"_**Do You Have Cooties Mr. Sephiroth?" **_

Sephiroth just stared blankly as the brunette flew down the stairs. '_I wonder who's down there?_' He wondered as he heard the sound of children.

* * *

><p>"Barret, what are you doing here?" Aerith practically shouted when she reached the base of the stairs. Barret almost jumped from his place at the backdoor.<p>

He turned around and inspected Aerith, "Dang girl! What's gotten in to you? I'm here to fix the light you've been harassing me about."

Aerith shook her head, "Why didn't you _call_ then Barret?" she asked with exasperation.

"I _did _call. But I didn't hear a peep out of you. So I figured you were out with your Shinra buddies and I would just use my key to fix it while you were out." He said, and then added, "You expecting somebody." He eyed her suspiciously.

Aerith bit her lip, "Nooo." She smiled innocently, drawing out the word.

Barret didn't seem entirely convinced but dropped the subject. "I brought the kids here because Elmyra has a book-club meeting to go to. I figured you could entertain the kids upstairs while I –"

"NO!" Aerith yelled, thinking of the silver-haired man sitting upstairs. Seeing Barret stare at her as if she was mad; Aerith backtracked. "Denzel and Marlene are outside having fun. Let them enjoy being above the plate even if it's for ten minutes."

Barret sighed and placed his toolbox on the floor. "Alright Aerith." He said sternly, "what's going on."

* * *

><p>"NO!" Aerith yelled.<p>

Sephiroth placed the magazine that he was scanning through down on the coffee table, as he perked his ears. '_What's going on down there?_' he thought to himself as he got up to head towards the stairs. He heard the flower girl speaking to a gruff-voiced man. He sighed to himself. Was Aerith in some kind of trouble? She did seem to have a knack for finding it; the image of those teenagers on the train and lunch with Scarlet entered his mind. He began to debate whether it would be appropriate for him to interrupt whatever was going on downstairs, when a loud hiss interrupted his thoughts. His eyes found the source of the loud noise. The kettle that Aerith had set on the stove began to whistle and shake, having been forgotten by its owner. The General smiled slyly to himself, he had forgotten about the tea, Aerith had forcefully made him stay to drink. '_Well I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind me giving her a little reminder about the tea'_, he stated in his mind as he headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Aerith tried hard to keep a smile on her face. When had Barret decided he wanted to play 20 questions? "For the last <em>time<em>. _Nothing_ _is going on_." She groaned, putting emphasizing on each word. "I mean, can't a girl just want to have a little time to herself without being interrogated."

Barret smiled, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Dammit girl, you win. I'll fix the lamp and get outta of ya hair." he bent down to pick up his tool box, when a deep voice caused him to snap his head back up.

"Aerith." A man called from the base of the stairs. Barret's widen in shock as he stared dumbfounded at the famous General and a guilty Aerith.

Aerith stared at Sephiroth, who was eyeing Barret suspiciously. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid; Barret meeting Sephiroth.

Barret wasn't trying to hide the glare directed towards Sephiorth as he spoke, "Aerith," he said slowly as he raised himself to his full height. "What's going on?"

Aerith shifted, glancing at the men on both sides of her. What he was really asking was: What the hell was Sephiroth doing here? She was about to respond, when the silver-haired man interrupted her.

"I believe the tea is done." He stated calmly as he continued to stare at Barret. He knew what type of man this was. He was one of those who hated Shinra and everything about it; which meant he was on the top of that list. '_However_,' Sephiroth mused to himself, '_it's understandable since I'm Shinra's poster boy. Hell, I hate Shinra and I work for them.' _

Aerith simply nodded at him and turned her head towards the general, "I'll be up in a few." She replied.

Sephiroth remained silent, only turning to head back up the stairs and disappeared.

Aerith turned towards Barret who was scolding at her. "What the fu-" But she through her hands up in defense.

"It's not what it looks like." She whispered loudly.

"Not what it _looks_ like! Sephiroth. _Sephiroth_ of all people is upstairs alone wi-"

"General Sephiroth is here again!" A loud excited shout came from Denzel, who was standing in the doorway leading outside with Marlene.

A light bulb went off inside of Aerith's head, "Denzel and Marlene do you guys want to hang out with _Sephiroth_?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Denzel ran towards his adoptive father and gave his puppy dog stare at him, "Can we go see Sephiroth, Dad. _Please_." The little boy pleaded as he tugged on Barret's shirt.

Barrett sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no point in arguing, seeing the satisfied smile on the flower girl's face.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth immediately looked up as the door swung entered the room with two children. He scanned them over and he recognized them from yesterday.<p>

"Alright Denzel and Marlene, sit in the living with Mr. Sephiroth while I prepare you a snack." The flower girl instructed the children as she headed towards the hissing kettle on the stove.

The children responded with a unified 'Okay!' and raced into the small living room. They both ran towards the coffee table but the little one was faster; she swiped a long, black object of the table and held it over her head in triumph. "I beat you Denzel!" she shouted in exclamation. Denzel just rolled his eyes and sat at the end of the couch. Aerith's light laugh could be heard from the kitchen as she poured tea into a cup.

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at he simply stared at the small girl; he would never understand children. '_All that for a…remote?_' he pondered to himself.

Marlene finally noticed that General was staring at her. The girl blushed and quickly sat between him and her older brother. He noticed, however, that she sat closer to Denzel then him.

"Hurry up and turn on the TV Marlene." Denzel urged in a annoyed tone.

Marlene sucked in a breath and yelled, "Auntie Aerith! Denzel-is-rushing-me-when-he-is-just-mad-that-he-can't-get-to-watch-his-stupid-boy-shows-and-he-is-going-to-have-to-watch-Zanarkand-High-with-me-so-tell-him-to-stoooooooppp!" she let out the breath she had been holding and stared at Aerith expectantly.

"Denzel let Marlene watch her show." Aerith said simply as she set a small bag into the microwave.

Marlene gave Denzel a satisfied huff and he stuck his tongue at her. Yet she didn't tattle like before, confusing Sephiroth who observed their interaction. He would never understand children.

Marlene turned on the TV, changing from the news to two teenagers whispering to each other.

"_Yuna, you know I love you…right?_" a blond boy asked a meek brunette.

"_Of course…but it's just because of my last relationship Tidus._" The girl whipped around dramatically so that her back was turned towards the blond. "_Seymour put me through so much stuff…that I…I couldn't possibly date any-_" '_Pop!_ _Pop! Pop!'_ The trio snapped their heads towards the kitchen where the noise had come from.

"Sorry." Aerith smiled, "Popcorn." The trio's heads turned back to the TV.

Tidus was beginning to walk towards Yuna. He turned her body around so that she was facing him. "_Forget about Seymour Yuna. It'll be okay._" Slow music began to play as Tidus slowly leaned toward Yuna.

Marlene squealed, Denzel began to cover his face, and Sephiroth groaned inwardly to himself. '_You've got to be kid-"_

"Ewwww!" Denzel shouted, "He's going to get cooties if he kisses her!"

"Cooties?" Sephiroth asked in confusion.

"Cooties are the _worst_!" Denzel said as he looked at Sephiroth, "If a girl kisses you then-"The boy slapped his hands to his cheeks in a horrified manner, "BAM! You have cooties forever! They say if a girl is evil enough she won't just give you cooties; she will take your sooouul!" he added in ghostly voice.

Sepphiroth shuttered as a certain image of a blond executive came to mind.

"Alright you guys. I have drinks and popcorn." Aerith smiled as she set the tray down on the coffee table. As she began to sit down, Marlene quickly jumped from the couch and sat on Aerith's lap.

"Do I have cooties Auntie Aerith?" Marlene asked the brunette. Aerith's eyebrows rose at the strange question. She looked towards Sephiroth who suddenly was interested in tea.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" Aerith asked as she ran her hand through the child's hair.

"Because Denzel said that all girls have cooties!" she cried out in response.

Aerith let out an annoyed huff, "Really Denzel?" She frowned while giving him a strict look.

"But it's true! Girls have cooties!" He said defensively.

Aerith smirked, an idea forming in her head, "Well I guess you're right." she agreed in a defeated tone, earning a gasp from Marlene, and a glance from the general. "But that would mean that you have cooties too." She added simply.

"N-no I don't." He stuttered, a little unsure of himself.

"But you have been kissed by your mom. _I've _kissed you. So that means you have cooties too."

Denzel didn't reply to Aerith's statement, instead he turned towards Sephiroth. "Do you have cooties Mr. Sephiroth?" he asked innocently.

Sephiroth almost choked on the tea he was swallowing, "WHAT!" he shouted. Aerith tried to cover up her giggling by stuffing popcorn in her mouth.

Denzel looked up at Sephiroth expectantly, waiting on a response.

Sephiroth inwardly sighed; obviously he didn't have these-so-called cooties. But Aerith played along with whatever thing the children had going on. He would never understand children.

"I…I…I have cooties." He stated.

Denzel's eyes widened so big that if they went any bigger they would have exploded. Marlene and Aerith both looked shocked, while Aerith's face also held a mixture of approval.

"I've been getting treatment for it. It gets better every day." Sephiroth could've almost laughed inside, at how…_idiotic_ he sounded.

But Denzel was feeding into it. "So it's really okay if you get cooties."

Sephiroth shook his head vigorously, "Yes. Still watch out for the evil soul stealers." Sephiroth leaned towards Denzel's ear, "I was with one earlier today." He whispered.

Denzel gasped in horror. He was about to say something when a loud shout stopped him.

"Yo, Aerith! The light is fixed!" Barret shouted from below.

"Daddy!" Marlene shouted as she ran downstairs, with Aerith and Denzel following close behind.

Sephiroth looked at the time on his watch. _8:10 P.M._ flashed across the screen. He hadn't plan on staying here that long. He began to descend the stairs and when he got to the bottom, Aerith was saying goodbye to the trio.

Because he had such great luck, Marlene decided to bring up the topic from earlier, "Daddy did you know that Mr. Sephiroth had cooties?" she asked smiling at him.

A confused expression grew on Barret's face as he stared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth just shook his head and turned towards Aerith. "I should probably get going…"

"We should too." Barret added.

The children said goodbye to Aerith and Sephiroth. Aerith gave Barret a hug and Sephiroth was lucky that he got a goodbye glance.

As they walked away, Sephiroth could hear the two children shouting '_We Have Cooties' _much to the dismay of their father. Sephiroth would never understand children.

"So you handled yourself pretty well Mr. Sephiroth." Aerith joked as she stared at her reflection in the glass.

"I didn't know I was being graded." He replied, as he stepped aside for an elderly couple.

Aerith turned around and smiled at him, "Well if anyone had to grade Sephiroth, the first-class SOLDIER, it would have to be Aerith, the first-class baby-sitter! Still, I'm going to have to steal that cooties response. New one."

"Well I never had anyone ask me if I had an imaginary disease before."

Aerith began to open the door to her shop. "Well if I ever need an extra hand I think I'll call Zack to let you know."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and gave her a sly smirk, "I don't come cheap."

Aerith's wide smile didn't leave her face, "Neither do I." Then she disappeared into her jungle of a shop.

* * *

><p>It took me forever to do this chapter. It was a mixture of school, writer's block, and life in general, but it's finally done. Plus I'm on spring break, so I'm going to <em>try<em> and get another chapter in. Love - HSG


End file.
